


Warm whispers

by Marinet



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinet/pseuds/Marinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up in warm bed with Loki by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lovely reindeergamesbitch from tumblr:)

Tony sighted and pressed his head deeper into the pillow bellow him. He felt warm and content. 

He opened his eyes and smiled before landing in and kissing mop of dark hair resting on his arm. The hand laying on his stomach twitched gently but Loki remained asleep letting out soft poofs of air against Tony's neck. 

Even after a year it still felt surreal to wake up to Norse god in his bed every morning. Tony lifted his free hand and tucked unruly wisp of ebony hair behind the god's ear.  
Loki's face looked relaxed and strangely delicate in the soft morning light. Only Tony got to see this side of him. His hand began to cress other man's cheek.

Suddenly his breath caught in his throat. Hand stilled it's movement. 

There, on the pale and fragile skin by the corner of Loki's eye. Noticeable to everyone who looked close enough lay one shallow line. A wrinkle. Something that wasn't suppose to happen for millennia to come. Something he shouldn’t be able to see. Shouldn't be allowed to see. 

His eyes met pair of green ones filled with mischief and defiance. He had thousand of questions. Thousand important questions but all he could do right now was to kiss his personal god passionately. If they were going to spend the rest the rest of their lives together then why not make the best of it? 

The end


End file.
